Go, lovely Yuu
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Son pasadas las tres de la mañana y Yuuichiro aún no regresa a casa. Guren no puede dormir, definitivamente lo matará cuando regrese, y también matará al mocoso con el que anda. Parodia. MikaYuu GurShin/ShinGuren


Vuelvo con mis fanfics fumados! \\*д*/

Especie de parodia (o intento de ello) del cuento inglés "Go, lovely Rose", del cuento, no del poema. Lo vi hace unos días en clase, y no pude evitar pensar en ellos cuando lo leí. Porque la faceta de padre preocupado de Guren es adorable. Él ama a su hijo, yo lo sé.

¡Estoy tan feliz de que finalmente Lest Karr haya aparecido en el anime! Quiero escribir de él y Krul *-* y también porque ya los personajes secundarios aparecen en la lista.

Lo mismo de siempre, estoy con el teléfono, así que me disculpo por cualquier animalada que haga el auto corrector.

Probablemente esto allá quedado muy OoC... Pero bueno, es una parodia, tómenlo con humor.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya y a Yamamoto Yamato.

* * *

Guren no puede dormir. Da vueltas en la cama, se pone boca arriba, mira el cielo raso e intenta contar los rombos que lo adornan. Pierde la cuenta en el número 47. Se pone boca abajo y mira la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Vuelve a dar un par de vueltas.

El reloj marca las 3:04 am. Y Yuuichiro aún no ha llegado.

Maldición, lo va a matar cuando llegue. Lo estrangulara y tirará su cuerpo. Y también va a matar al maldito mocoso con el que está saliendo.

¡Son las putas 3:06 am! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a estar fuera a esa hora?!

Guren por supuesto no está preocupado, eso estaba claro como el agua. Solo estaba... Enojado, sí, enojado. ¿Quién se creía Yuu para llegar tan tarde en la noche, prendiendo luces, y, con lo bruto que era, haciendo ruidos que lo despertarían? ¡Le interrumpía el sueño!

Estúpido mocoso.

Guren lo maldice un par de veces más. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que hacerse cargo de un niño era tan complicado?

¡Era muy joven para eso! No llegaba ni a los treinta aún, y ya estaba padeciendo los terrores de la adolescencia de su "hijo".

Vuelve a darse vuelta, y esta vez queda viéndole la cara a Shinya.

Lo mira por unos segundos. El rostro fino, con el cabello blanquecino cayéndole por él, y la expresión relajada propia de quién duerme sin preocupaciones.

Frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué él era el único despierto y preocupado? ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Preocupado no, ¡enojado!

Maldice de nuevo a Yuuichiro. Ya verá ese mocoso la buena que le va a caer más tarde, tendrá un buen castigo, le prohibirá volver a salir, al menos hasta que haya cumplido los cuarenta o por ahí.

Y en cuanto a Mikaela... No, a él si lo matará, Guren está seguro de que es su culpa el que Yuu no haya llegado.

Mierda, ¿y si el maldito mocoso es en realidad un mafioso traficante de órganos secuestrador que solo se acercó a Yuuichiro con ese interés?

Guren se incorpora como un resorte.

Shinya también se remueve y abre los ojos. Guren lo mira.

—Guren —habla, con la voz adormilada—... Ya duérmete, Yuu sabe cuidarse solo, estará bien deja de preocuparte.

—¿Quién dice que estoy preocupado? —increpa, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Shinya ya se ha dado vuelta para volverse a dormir, y, si aún no escucha, lo ignora deliberadamente.

Guren se levanta y pone las pantuflas.

No está preocupado, solo tiene sed. Sí, eso es, solo sed. Un vaso de agua y podrá dormir tranquilamente.

Se dirige a la cocina a pasos calmos, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Pero en la casa tan silenciosa, hasta el más mínimo se siente.

Llega a la cocina, toma un vaso del fregadero y se sirve agua. Se la toma a tragos pequeños, despacio, sintiendo como el líquido le llega al estómago. Luego, lava el vaso inmediatamente. Si no lo hace, Shinya se molestará en la mañana

Después se queda unos minutos mirando por la ventana de la cocina. El reloj marca las 3:18, con números formados de pequeñas bolitas rojas en un fondo negro.

¿Y si les pasó algo? ¿Y si tuvieron un accidente? Ese tal Mika no tiene aspecto de buen conductor, casi puede imaginárselos, pronto comenzarán a pasar las ambulancias, al policía, los bomberos, Green Peace, la Sociedad Protectora de Animales. Podrían estar en la misma esquina del barrio, y él no escuchó el ruido por estar dando vueltas en la cama.

Sale. Alguien tiene que acompañar a Yuuichiro al hospital, ¿no? Después, cuando se aseguré de que está bien, lo matará, pero solo un poco.

Comienza a caminar, el césped húmedo de rocío le moja las pantuflas, deberá quitárselas en la entrada cuando regrese a casa, o será el mismo Shinya quien lo mate a él por ensuciar el piso.

Camina unos metros hasta que escucha un carro venir de la misma dirección.

Se vuelve.

Quizá...

Lo reconoce. Un Mercedes negro. Un buen auto. Maldito niño, su madre adoptiva es la presidenta de Teppes & Asociados. Por supuesto que puede comprarle a Mikaela un auto incluso mejor que el suyo.

Se detiene frente a su casa, Guren pestañea, y agudiza los oídos para escucharlos.

La puerta se abre, pero Yuu no baja inmediatamente, si no que se queda dentro, mirando a Mika como si no quisiera separarse de él.

—Lamento que se haya hecho tan tarde, seguro te regañaran.

Yuu niega.

—Esta bien, fue una bonita tarde.

—También lamentó que Lest Karr haya aparecido a joder justamente hoy. Krul no me lo dijo.

Yuu vuelve a negar.

Guren frunce un poco el ceño. ¿Lest Karr? ¿El empresario inglés con aspecto de mocoso de kínder? ¿Por qué Lest Karr estaría ahí, y justo con Krul Teppes? Hasta donde era del conocimiento de Guren, esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien. Pero si ahora planeaban llevar a algún tipo de acuerdo... Aquello podría, de alguna manera, afectar la estabilidad del Imperio Hiragi, y la suya propia por consiguiente.

—Supongo que debo irme... —dice Yuu, y Guren vuelve a prestarles atención.

Mika asiente, ninguno de los dos parece muy contento con eso. Guren rueda los ojos, parece como si se estuvieran despidiendo por toda la eternidad, pero apuesta lo que sea a que a las once de la mañana de ese mismo día ya Yuu estará mensajeándose con Mika, además de que lo verá el lunes en el colegio, ¿a qué viene tanto drama?

Yuu se acerca a Mika y lo besa. Guren entrecierra los ojos. Eso no es precisamente un beso inocente, ¿ese mocoso está metiendo su lengua en la boca Yuuichiro? Hablando de ello, ¿hasta dónde se supone que han llegado esos dos? ¿Será posible que ya...

Más tarde, antes de matar a Yuu, le dará una buena regañada.

Después de un tiempo que le parece eterno, se separan, Yuu saca los pies del auto para salir, pero justo cuando va a hacerlo, Mika lo jala y lo vuelve a besar, aún más apasionadamente que antes.

El ceño de Guren está cada vez más profundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan estar en eso? ¡Se verán el lunes, mierda!

Después de un rato de besuqueo, Yuu finalmente sale del coche. Agita la mano y se encamina a la casa, no nota a Guren en ningún momento.

Mika lo observa, y no le quita la mirada de encima hasta que oye la puerta de la casa cerrarse, entonces, comienza a conducir, justo hacia dónde está Guren, plantado en el césped húmedo.

"Mierda, que no me reconozca, quedaré como un idiota", piensa.

Pero Mika detiene el auto justo frente a él y baja la ventana del lado del copiloto.

—¿Señor Ichinose? —pregunta.

—Ah... Sí, ¿qué tal? Está haciendo algo de calor, así que no podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta —se excusa patéticamente.

Mika, quizá por lástima, asiente. No era haciendo calor, el otoño ya está comenzando.

—Claro, que tenga buena noche —se despide. Cierra la ventanilla y el auto se aleja por la calle.

No es un mal chico, Guren lo sabe, si lo fuera, no lo hubiera dejado pasar ni de la puerta la primera vez que Yuu lo trajo a casa.

Pero aún así ya es muy tarde. Igual regañará y castigará a Yuu por haber llegado a esa hora, incluso si no fue su culpa, da igual, se lo ganó.

Camina de nuevo a la casa, ya ahora sí tiene sueño, por suerte es domingo, y puede dormir hasta tarde...

* * *

\—EXTRA—/

—Mika me dijo que anoche vio al tonto de Guren parado en la acera.

Yuu toma una de las tostadas, de la pila que ha hecho Shinya esa mañana, le da un sorbo a su café, y se acomoda mejor en la silla.

—Estaba preocupado, aunque lo niegue, te va a regañar un montón más tarde —responde Shinya, que ya va por su tercera tostada con mermelada y su segunda taza de chocolate caliente.

Son las nueve, pero es domingo, Guren duerme a pierna suelta en el dormitorio, Yuu acaba de levantarse, y todavía tiene la cara adormilada y la voz patosa.

—¿Y tú? ¿No me vas a regañar?

—Nah, yo varias veces llegué a casa aún más tarde. Kureto estuvo a punto de matar a Guren la vez que nos descubrió, pero era divertido.

Shinya sonríe, y Yuu también. Guren ronca en el segundo piso. Y por aquel momento, todo parece estar bien.

* * *

No comparto mis drogas, compren las propias.

¿Reviews? C:


End file.
